


#SaveTheDirewolves

by cestbelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestbelle/pseuds/cestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark really wants to help the Winterfell Home for Direwolves, so much that she gets into trouble. But when trouble leads to a beautiful stranger, she might not care too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#SaveTheDirewolves

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine sent me a prompt and asked for a Jon X Sansa fic. This is my silly attempt at that.   
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, I might have fallen victim of the infamous autocorrect and insert obligatory "English is not my first language here".

_#ootd #savethedirewolves #winterfellhome today is the day, guys, hope to see you all there, supporting @WinterfellForDirewolves. You can also buy this shirt on my page, all proceeds to fund the Winter fell Home for Direwolves._

Sansa hit post and sat up, stretching herself, before checking herself in the mirror. She was rather proud of the stamp she had created and even proudest of what it could do to help the home. As a Stark, direwolves had always had a special place in her family - which was why their old castle was now a sanctuary for them and other endangered species -, but she always felt they could do more. That was something her siblings agreed with, especially after the order came from King Rhaegar that all environmental foundations were to give 20% of their land to the kingdom to explore as it wished. They could build hotels, cut down trees, give the land to settlers or simply prevent them from using it. And truth was, 20% of Winterfell and its wolfswoods was a lot of land they couldn't spare. Not when the direwolf population was finally rising. 

Arya was the one who suggested and organized a protest in front of the Governor's Palace in Winter Town, after Bran told of a similar thing the people of the Riverlands were doing to protect the Trident Royal Park. Robb was to be the spokesman, as the oldest, and actually the best out of them in public speech. When Sansa asked what she could do they all just stared at her in shock and told her to do anything she wanted. "Use that little blog of yours." Arya said, smirking. "make it useful trying to educate the airheads who read it."

That had driven Sansa to create the print and put it to sale on her blog. And had it worked! She had made 500 shirts for sale, at first, and they were all sold out on the first week. The ones on sale now were the third batch of 500 she had to have made, because of the high demand. Apparently her family wasn't the only one who cared about the direwolves and she couldn't really wait to shove that on her siblings face. 

"Sansa! We should be going, please tell me you're not taking pictures of yourself." Arya said, from her door. "

I'm ready, let's... Go." when Sansa saw her sister she really couldn't believe it. 

Arya was wearing her shirt. And so were Bran and even little Rickon, who had been excited about this protest ever since their parents had allowed him to go with his older siblings. They were all smiling at her, all trying to look innocent, and she couldn't even resent them taking her moment to shove it in their faces.

"But... I didn't... How?" 

"I set up an alert for everything mentioning direwolves or Winterfell. Arya thought we should surprise you." Bran said, rocking back and forth on his wheel chair, waiting for her reaction, it seemed. 

"I have to admit, this is pretty great, Sansa. I never really thought I'd wear one of the things you posted on your blog, but this is brilliant." Her sister said, clearly enjoying Sansa's shock. 

"You guys are infuriating. I was going to rub it in your faces, you know?" She replied, smiling at her siblings though. She actually loved it. "Robb's got one too. He's making everyone we know will be there buy one. I'm surprised someone hasn't chopped his head off to make him stop talking about the protest and your shirts and and how me and Bran are the brains behind it." Arya said as they walked out of the house. "I think he's actually proud of us." She grimaced. "Like he's mum and dad combined into one. It's disgusting." 

And it was true. Once they met Robb, already in front of the Governor's Palace with some friends, he really seemed proud of all of them and, Sansa couldn't help notice, all his friends were wearing her shirt. She felt a little proud of herself and her siblings then too. That sense of pride only seemed to grow, once she realized they had managed to rally a considerable number of people. Winter Town, despite being the main political city in the North was hardly as big and populated as White Harbor, for example, yet, it seemed like most of the population was there. Even some people from out of town and she and her siblings had done it (And she couldn't help noticing that a lot of these people were wearing her shirt, that helped, too).

For a while things seemed to be going great. People were crying out their support, and singing and speaking. Robb was actually brilliant in his speeches and working the crowd; Arya could be seen everywhere, collecting signatures with Gendry right behind her, helping, or most likely, making sure Arya was safe and not about to be swallowed by the crowd; Bran and Rickon were cheering enthusiastically, and Sansa felt really excited about all of that. 

That was, until a bunch of guards seemed to come out of nowhere, trying to disperse the crowd, like they had done something wrong. Sansa saw Robb speaking agitatedly with a big scary guy who seemed to be in charge of the men. She was very satisfied to notice her older brother didn't seem to be willing to budge, but soon her attention was elsewhere. One of the guards was trying to move Bran out of the way, but his wheel chair was locked in place, and between trying to explain that and trying to calm Rickon down, Bran was having a particularly hard time and the guard seemed to be losing his patience.

Later, Sansa wouldn't know exactly what prompted her to do what she did, but she was pretty sure it was the sight of the guard raising his hand. She ran to her little brothers and shoved the guard out of the way. "His chair is locked, you dumbass, can't you see it?" She yelled, turning to Bran, to unlock his chair. "Are you guys Ok?" 

Bran didn't answer, instead he just looked petrified to some place behind her. That was when Sansa felt someone grab her arms, pulling them back, behind her. "You shouldn't have done that, little girl." The guard groaned, already cuffing her and pulling her away. 

"Bran... Take Rickon... Go find Robb or Arya, she's with Gendry, you should be able to find her just fine. Go!" She yelled as the guard pulled her back to a car. Only when she saw her brothers turn away and get out of her sight did she stop resisting and the weight of what was happening hit her. She was fucked. 

xxxx 

The holding cell behind the palace, where the guard's station was, was surprisingly empty, considering all the commotion outside. It seemed she was one of the stupidest people around. Only three other people were there. A scruffy looking woman, wearing her shirt, that gave her an understanding smile, though Sansa couldn't help thinking if she really understood what, a mean looking man was sitting beside her, staring at the scruffy woman like it was all her fault; and a guy that didn't seem much older than her, seemingly sulking and staring at a wall. 

After booking, the guard shoved her inside the cell and she looked around trying to figure out where to sit. The couple was now awkwardly making out, so she decided to sit next to the sulking guy. His clothes were nice, she noticed, even if they were mostly all black. The dark red accents on his jacket actually only made him look even gloomier, inside the poorly lit cell. He seemed tall and strong, though, and he had a nice profile, despite his long face. His features seemed to fill it evenly, he had a strong jaw his straight nose complimented it beautifully, his full lips were a hard line, and his brow was furrowed. He was full on sulking and still she couldn't stop staring, noticing how attractive he was. She was glad he didn't seem to notice her watching, but still blushed, embarrassed with herself, when she finally managed to look away. When not long after she heard a voice right beside her, it was no wonder she startled and almost jump off her place. 

" You seem out of place." The sulking guy said, and when she looked at him, he had raised one eyebrow at her reaction. "But you were still there, with them." He continued. "What did you do to end up here?" 

"Shoved a guard. Yelled at him, too." She said, still a bit stunned that he was talking to her.  Now that she could see his face it was even more striking, especially because his lips were curved in a slight, lopsided smile and his eyebrows were no longer furrowed. She could notice his grey eyes now too, and suddenly felt a wave of familiarity. "He was harassing my disabled brother." 

"Well, truth be told, that's what I feel like doing to most of them 90% of the time. But, alas, I don't have a disabled brother to defend." He said, and seemed genuinely annoyed at something only he could know. 

"What did you do to end up here, then?" She asked, not really knowing where she found the courage to do so. 

"I shoved a guard too. Well, shoved isn't the word, I was aiming to punch his face, really. Hit his chest, he fell, I'm here." His lopsided smile was a lot bigger this time, like he was really amused about all of that. "In my defense, though, I did ask him, politely, to let me go. Nothing wrong with trying to save the direwolves, right? They're fascinating creatures." 

"You were there, then? When you first spoke it didn't seem you were." Sansa found herself intrigued by that guy. There was some mysterious quality to that dark stranger, that made her want to keep him talking. 

"Oh, I was there, for about ten minutes when they came." He nodded to the general direction of the guards. 

"Yeah, what was that about? It's not like we were doing anything violent. And..." She was interrupted by a guard opening the cell, calling the other couple out. Sansa and the mysterious guy - no longer sulking - watched until the guard closed the cell again. "we were within our rights. That law is ridiculous." 

"Yeah..." The guy nodded, seeming a bit guilty, from the way he looked down. "This law makes no sense, d... The King thinks he can do good with it, but these lands are already doing good. Makes no sense to get part of them... Not to mention they might end up doing... Not such good things with it, it does depend on the parliament too." 

"Exactly." She smiled. "That's exactly what my brother said. He thinks there are other ways for the King to gain from this."

"The King doesn't want to gain, he wants to help. He was just I'll advised." The guy cut her a bit brusquely. "He just needs to understand how it's actually impacting the areas and what the people think, I'm sure he'll change his mind." He sounded somewhat defensive, but Sansa, ignored that much, she was much more focused on what he was saying. 

"Even if the King changes his mind, he'd still have to get the parliament to approve it and they might not, they might still want the crown to gain something. So the King loses anyway, either the public support or the parliament's. My brother didn't mean to imply the King is a gold thirsty tyrant, but at this point negotiations need to involve some more politics, some political gain for the King. At least that the focus shifts to the parliament..." 

"That's actually a good idea. If they were to disclose how that law came to be, who advised the King and how the parliament approved it, they'd have to accept any changes, or look bad." He said, thoughtfully. "That's a nice shirt." He said after a while. 

"Thanks, I designed it." 

They started talking about their lives and interests after. Sansa found out his name was Jon, he was actually from King's Landing, and happened to be in the North because of some family thing, he was about to turn 21 and had two older siblings. She told him about her siblings too, and they agreed that sometimes they could be nuisances; she talked about her blog, and that seemed to amuse him, though he didn't say anything rude about it. 

She barely noticed that it took a lot longer than she would have expected for someone to pick her up, she was so engrossed on her conversation with Jon. He told her he was probably going to stay a while longer in Winter Town, and if they could try and meet again and she couldn't help her smile. When she was going to give him her contacts, though, the guard came calling her, and she had no time. 

When she came out of holding, she saw all her siblings (and Gendry), waiting for her. Robb and Bran looked relieved that she seemed unscathed, Rickon seemed scared and Arya seemed proud. 

"Sorry we took so long." Robb started wrapping one arm around her and leading her out. "We had to talk to the guards and... The Queen. She's here, with the Princes and Princess. She ordered the guards put because one of the Princes went missing and she thought he'd be there." Robb shook his head. "She apologizes for the extreme force they used and sends her regards. We kept talking to her about everything, too, until she got a call about the runaway Prince." He laughed. 

Sansa wondered how no one would have seen one of the Princes in the middle of the Crowd, then remembered they had been pretty sheltered ever since King Rhaegar's first wife died. Only Princess Rhaenys made public appearances, and that was only because she was the Princess of Dragons tone, heir to the throne. Understandably the King, and his new wife, mother of the youngest Prince, we're weary of the press, as it was trying to escape them that Princess Elia, who by all accounts was an excellent swimmer, had gotten caught in a dangerous tide and drowned in the shores of her native Dorne. 

Even Princess Rhaenys had only started to make public appearances once she was of age, and even then, always with her father or step-mother. Her younger brothers, however, even though they were both adults now, still maintained the privacy the King had gained them. Sansa's musings were interrupted as she heard Robb sigh, as they got to his car. Gendry and Arya immediately started helping Bran in, while Robb pulled Sansa aside. 

"We didn't want to call mom and dad about you because they'd get all fussy about this, so you were there with us, ok. We're still going to have to tell him aunt Lyanna is in town, though. He's not going to be happy about it, but she wants to meet him."

xxxx 

Robb was right about that. Once they all got home and explained what happened - she was surprised to see all her siblings lying about what had happened and talking about how she was with them too, even Rickon - she thought Eddard might have been happier to know she had spent hours in jail than that his long estranged sister wanted to see him. 

On her part, Sansa never really understood why such estrangement even existed. Her aunt had run away with King Rhaegar, when he was just a recently widowed Prince and she was engaged to someone else. And sure, 21 years ago that was quite a scandal, and her dad says his own dad died because of the disgust she caused him, but it had all happened 21 years ago and her aunt had married the King and was now Queen consort, but Eddard still assumed a bitter tone when talking about his sister. Her siblings, having met the Queen, though, could not agree with their father's hesitation. 

"She's so cool. Her personal guards are all women." said Arya. 

"She wants to help us negotiate about Winterfell, she loves it." said Bran. 

"She gave us candy" Rickon chimed in. 

"She's your sister and the Queen and you're bitter over something that happened over 20 years ago. She said she respected you and didn't look for you for all this time, but Winterfell is her home too and not even you being stubborn is going to stop her from meddling." Robb added. "Grandfather would have died anyway, uncle Brandon had no reason to go after her, and she wasn't driving the car that hit him. Put it behind you dad. You don't have to go and visit her every year, but at least meet her now she's here." That seemed to give their father some pause, and he looked to Sansa. 

"Do you have an opinion too?" He asked in a stern smile. 

"They're all right." Sansa said though she couldn't know half of it. "There's no else better than her to help and she didn't kill them. I'm sure she has just as much regret about that as you do, but all she did was fall in love." 

"Fall in love and get pregnant." Eddard shook his head. "I'll think about it. You kids now, go to bed. I'm just glad none of you got caught up in that mess with the guards." He sighed and walked away. 

Her siblings shot her knowing looks as she went back to her bedroom but all she cafes about now was Jon. Jon and his dark hair, grey eyes, and full lips. 

"We should do it again, anyway. Next week." She told them, before they all dispersed again. "Hope no Prince goes missing." 

xxxx 

In the end her siblings agreed to another protest and her father agreed to meet with the Queen, in private. Coincidentally, or not, both things were happening the same day. All Sansa could think of, though, was still Jon. She hopped he'd heard about this new protest and would show up. She really wanted to see him again, and somehow it felt like her only chance. 

They all went together this time, and Rickon stayed home, crying and screaming as their mother hold him back. Even more people seemed to show up this time and even more people wearing her shirt, but this time Sansa couldn't appreciate any sense of pride. Her eyes kept darting through the crowd, looking for a tall guy with dark curls, though all she found on that front was Gendry, as always staying with Arya, guarding her. She tried looking for a black jacket with red accents too, though it felt like a long shot, but had no success in that front either. 

W hen the guards broke out again, going through the crowd, though with a lot less violence than the other day, she noticed, she almost cursed the gods. She'd never find him then, she thought, and started walking around, a bit more frantically. It was then that she saw him. He was fighting off a guard, wearing that same black jacket with dark red accents and her shirt. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she ran to the place he was. 

"Let him go!" She told the guard handling him. "You can't treat people like that!" 

The guard looked at her, stunned at her words and the fact that she seemed to be defying him. He raised his arm to reach for her eventually, and spoke: "Lady, you better go away, the..." He never finished that sentence because a fist connected with his face. 

"Don't touch her!" Jon screamed at the guard, and two more showed up, grabbing him. 

"Hey, let him go, he did nothing!" Sansa shoved one of the guards. 

Before she knew it they were both back to the poorly lit cell. This time they were alone and stood in silence for a while, until Jon started laughing. That startled Sansa, who was thinking about how she was not going to escape her parents this time. 

"I was hoping to see you again, but not in the exact same circumstances." He said in a smile. 

"Me too." She smiled, her worries assuming a secondary place in her mind. "I see you found my blog." She nodded at his shirt. 

"Yes, well, it is a nice shirt. Too bad it doesn't come in black. I got one for my mom and my sister too." He added. "For the help." 

"None for your brother?" She chuckled. "He doesn't wear many T-shirts. I don't think he can wear then, really." He chuckled. 

"He sounds charming." Sansa frowned. 

"He's actually really great. Just has to be more formal in his line of work." He leaned closer. "Just don't tell him I said that." He whispered. 

"I won't..." She answered in a whisper too, though this wasn't because she was trying to be secretive. 

She was suddenly aware of how close he was, his lips almost brushing her skin, and she could feel the warmth emanating from him, she was pretty sure she was blushing. She managed to look up at him and saw him staring at her lips, she licked them unconsciously and noticed something spark in his eyes as she did. Her own eyes moved to his lips and she almost sighed; they looked so soft and warm and she really wanted to kiss him. She found herself leaning even closer to him and he did the same to her delight. 

When their lips met, she was glad to attest they felt as soft and gentle as she had imagined. She felt him place one hand on the back of her neck, grabbing some of her hair too, the other on her face, his thumb tracing her cheek gently, before he deepened the kiss. Her own hands went to his hair and she reveled in how soft his curls were. Their tongues tried ways to explore each other in the most pleasant ways. 

She pulled back to breath, pulling his lower lip gently between her teeth, which granted her a low groan of his. She smiled as she kept nibbling his lips, and it was her turn to let out a slightly embarrassing sound when he bit her lower lip too. They were too engrossed in each other to notice anything else and it wasn't until they heard someone calling out all the old and new gods that they pulled apart and to Sansa's surprise her father was there with the Queen. 

"Jon Targaryen, honestly, what are you thinking? I can't believe I'm legally obligated to treat you like an adult." The Queen was staring at him and Jon looked from her to Sansa, apologetically. 

"Hi, mother." 

Sansa however, was looking at her own father, Eddard Stark was looking at her, actually, he was squinting at her. Sansa swallowed dry and smiled at her dad, sheepishly. 

" Hi, dad." 

xxxxx 

"So, you're the runaway Prince." Sansa said, once they were out. 

They had gone back to the Governor's Palace, where their parent's tea had been interrupted, both properly scolded and now waiting for their parents to wrap up their conversation. 

"You're my cousin." He replied looking at her, looking serious. 

" Is that a problem?" She asked defiantly. 

"Well, my grandparents were siblings. We weren't raised together. I think it's a better situation. Unless it's a problem to you?" There was a note of hope in his voice, that Sansa couldn't ignore and made her smile. 

"I don't think cousins classify as incest... Not to mention this... This is before we even knew... And what if we never had, issues might come up, but it wouldn't be it." She smiled.

"Sansa... I..." She noticed he suddenly seemed really self consciously and felt suddenly worried. That could go anywhere really. "I'd like to keep seeing you, if you'd like. Romantically, I mean." 

" I think we can arrange that." She smiled, running her hand over the print of his shirt. "I'll talk to my siblings about organizing another protest. If we settle this direwolf issue, maybe we can do something for the Wall." 

"I'll make sure to ask my mother to have the guards ready."


End file.
